Beyond the Horizon
by Cupcake2261
Summary: When Bella's cousin Sam Witwicky and best friend Mikaela Banes and the Autobots arrive in Forks to inform her of the new Decepticon threat, how will she cope? Forks has no idea of her past especially Edward. Now what will happen if these two worlds collide? Who will she lose? AU. R&R!
1. Chapter 1- Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight or Transformers series, characters or stories**

**Hey guys so this is my first fan-fiction and it is a twilight/transformers crossover! This story will take place in an alternate universe (the cullens are definitely going to stay as vampires XD) It will take place between new moon and Eclipse and it will be set before the events of Revenge of the Fallen. I'm not going to tell the plot in too much detail (surprises XD) but I can definitely tell you that I'll try to make this as long as possible to make it more interesting and not boring. Now there will be a few changes here and there and this idea came to me when I was watching Transformers: Revenge of the fallen and I read a few twilight fan-fics and BAM! I suddenly wanted to write a story!**

**If you would like to suggest anything to add in the story or possibly have any requests for me to do any stories like iron-man/twilight crossover (which I might be doing) or something like that please do tell and review and credit will be given to you! :)**

**Thank you and I hope you reading this fanfic! Please read and review! :)**

_**Bella Swan is Sam's cousin and Mikaela's best friend and Forks has no idea of her past especially Edward. Now what will happen if these two worlds collide? Who will she lose?**_

_**Rating: PG-13  
**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**SAM POV**

My fingers intertwined with Mikaela's as we walked deeper in the forest. We were called to talk to Optimus Prime. Mikaela sighed and looked at me "What do you think they wanna talk about?" she whispered as we walked.

"I'm not really sure" I mumbled as I looked around. The autobots arrived and transformed into their original form.

"Hey buddy" I smiled at Bumblebee and he gave me a thumbs up. It's been almost two years since the death of Megatron. All the surviving autobots have been called to join them and start a new home here. Our lives were safe and have been peaceful until..now.

_The Fallen._

Optimus is still trying to figure out what or who is The Fallen.

"Hello again Sam." Optimus prime spoke in a calm voice. "We have arrived here to discuss about Isabella Swan."

I looked up to see Optimus. "What about her?" I asked, an edge of concern creeping into my voice.

Optimus looked at me for a minute before replying "She knows too much, It's time we call her here."

Bella. I missed her a lot. Renee told me Bella has been having a hard time in Forks. I really wanted to see her. She knows that we were taken into custody and she had to leave shortly after that. I can't let her come into this mess again. If we are going to face something big again she won't be here. She will have a normal life."Wait-what? I can't do that Optimus!" I hissed in a incredulous tone.

Optimus kept quiet for a moment before looking at me. "I know that she has a life in Forks but we need her right now, she knows our secret Sam, it can be very dangerous for her if anyone finds out she knows. She knows too much. She must be protected and especially now."

"I-I can't! Try to understand-" I rubbed my temples as I paced. Mikeala gently rubbed my arm reassuringly. Should I really include her in this? Would she really want to come?

"Listen to Optimus Sam, the decepticons might attack her" Ironhide interjected. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Should I really call her back?

Optimus bent down and looked at me in the eye. "She will be well protected Sam, Ironhide received a decepticon signal near Forks."

I gasped and looked up. Decepticons in Forks? "You have got to be kidding me Optimus! Couldn't you have told me this earlier?!" I yelled in frustration. I wonder how Bella must be. Did they already attack?

Mikaela rubbed my arm trying to calm me down. "Shhh it's fine no one will hurt her" She murmured in a soothing voice. That was a lie. Bella was a _klutz_; a danger magnet and she was my cousin and my best friend. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. "So now what?" I asked in low voice. Am I going to lose her?

"We go and destroy them and we will bring Bella back" I looked up at Optimus as he spoke with determination in his voice. "Sideswipe will be her guardian."

"What?!" I looked at Sideswipe who was stunned by Optimus's reply. He looked at Bumblebee and then at Ironhide. "Are you serious Optimus? Me a guardian? Why not Ironhide? I can't do..."

"Ironhide is already Mikaela's guardian." Optimus interjected. Mikaela sighed. "Well one thing I'll tell you is that Bella is a total klutz, she attracts danger everywhere she goes, so good luck on protecting her." She said sarcastically and I chuckled in response.

"Oh no..Optimus- can't you-w-why me-but-" He groaned and put his head in his hands in defeat. Bumblebee patted his shoulder in response.

"It is now decided, we will all go to Forks." Optimus announced as he transformed into his car form and drove away with others following except bumblebee.

I sighed. "What did I get myself into?" I asked myself. Mikaela wrapped her arms around my neck in response and touched her lips to mine.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I groaned as I felt the bright light shining on my face and snuggled deeper to Edward's chest as I wrapped my arms around and held him close to me. I heard his soft chuckle as he tightened his arms around my waist and leaned down kissed my neck. I sighed in delight as his cold lips touched the sensitive area of my neck and I tightened my arms around him.

"I see someone has awoke." His cold breath tickled my ear as he spoke.

I smiled. "mmm Good morning " I gently stroked his messy hair and I heard him sigh softly. I was about to open my eyes but suddenly I felt his cold lips moving gently with mine. I smiled and kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently stroked his hair as I kissed him. We kept on kissing for a few minutes until our kisses became urgent, I realized suddenly that his cold body was on top of me as I tightly gripped a handful of his hair in my hands. We were crossing the boundaries he created and I knew soon he will pull away.

As we kissed the alarm clock went off and I jumped and he pulled away quickly and we gasped for air. "I'm so sorry." I said breathlessly as I tried to get my breathing back to normal, my heart pounded like crazy. Edward quickly shut the alarm clock off and smiled at me and got off me. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize, you have to get ready for school"

I nodded and got out of the bed as soon I got my breathing under control and Edward lightly kissed my lips as he went to his house to change his clothes and bring his car. I grabbed my required things and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and my lips looked swollen and my hair was tangled in a mess and my cheeks were bright red. I sighed and brushed my teeth and combed my hair and went back to my bedroom to change until I saw a box on the bed and as I opened it had a note written on it.

_Bella,_

_Please, please please wear this outfit for me today to school. Edward will love it. _

_Alice._

I sighed and wore the clothes. It was a light pink colored ecote babydoll tank top with black skinny jeans and black ballet flats and a charm bracelet. I looked up in the mirror and looked at my hair; it was slightly wavy and slightly curled so I decided to keep it down. I quickly went downstairs but at the last step of the stair and I tripped and felt cold arms wrapped around me; saving me from the fall. I looked up too see Edward smiling as he carefully set me down and chuckled.

"You look beautiful, love." he whispered in my ear.

"You don't look bad yourself, " I said in a playful tone. In response he just chuckled and pressed his lips to mine, my heart pounded quickly as I felt tasted his scent on my tongue but too scene he pulled away. I pouted and took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen as I grabbed a granola bar and walked out of the house and towards the Volvo.

We quickly drove off to school and met a bouncing Alice towards us as we got out of the car.

"I knew you would look pretty in this outfit." Alice smiled as she happily walked into her first class. I sighed as I looked at Lauren and Jessica shooting death glares at me. I quickly looked down and went to my first class.

* * *

I walked inside the cafeteria with Edward and I looked at Alice who was sobbing tearlessly in Jasper's arms. I looked at Edward and looked at his angry expression. "What happened?" I asked as I walked toward Alice and rubbed her back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw almost the whole cafeteria looking at us.

Edward rubbed my arm soothingly. "Alice can't see your future anymore and she knows it's not the werewolves or Victoria." I looked at Edward with concern and looked at Alice.

I rubbed her back. "Alice it's alright." I whispered as Jasper calmed her down and Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "Alright? No it's not alright! I can't see your future and who knows what's coming after you now" She hissed. Jasper rubbed her arm soothingly.

I hid my face in Edward's shirt and he stroked my hair. The whole time in lunch we didn't speak. Alice just concentrated on getting her vision back and Edward concentrated on her visions whereas Jasper calmed her down. I hated myself for making Alice cry.

"Alice what could be blocking your visions if it's not Victoria or the werewolves?" Edward asked, his voice filled with worry and concern.

"It's something we've never experienced." Alice mumbled. I clenched my fists tightly. Were the autobots coming here? It can't be the autobots or Alice would have seen them since my past was connected to them but I never really understood how her visions work. I wonder how would Edward react if I really told him about my past.

Edward looked at me with a concerned expression and placed his hand on my clenched fist. I smiled and looked up into his eyes; dazzled.

Atleast Sam and Mikaela are safe and well protected with the autobots; that's all what matters. I might not see them again but I know they must be very happy and safe in each others arms now.

* * *

I walked towards Biology class with Edward and we sat at our regular seats. After a few minutes Mr. Banner entered the classroom and started the class until we heard two knocks on the door. "Come in." he said.

When the door opened my eyes widened and I gasped and I clutched the edge of my table so I didn't jump from my seat. There in front of my eyes stood Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.

**AN: So this is was Chapter 1! I hope you like it and I apologize if you felt if anything was rushed or something like that. Don't forget to read and review! :)**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2- Guardian

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight or Transformers series, characters or stories**

**Heeellooo everyone! :) First of all thank you for the reviews and most importantly I'll try my level best to update this everyday so yeah! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't for get to R&R! :)**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I tried to hold the tears forming in my eyes as I tightly clutched the edge of my seat to stop myself from jumping on them this moment. What were they doing here? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward look at me with a worried expression. I slightly gasped. I hope Mikaela and Sam are not thinking about the autobots right now. I prayed that their thoughts were based about something else other than anything related to my past. I heard Sam and Mikaela slightly gasp and their eyes locked with mine. I grinned so wide it almost hurt. I looked at Mikaela, she looked almost the same. Her hair was also the same; slightly wavy hair that reached till her waist with straight side swept bangs. They handed their slips and Mr. Banner asked them to introduce themselves.

Mikaela sighed and went first. "Hi, my name is Mikaela Banes and I'm from L.A...and I like to work on cars." I heard a few boys in the class wolf-whistled and Sam clenched his fists in response. Mikaela smiled at me and looked at Sam who stepped forward. "Umm hi, I'm Sam Witwicky and I'm also from L.A and I'm Mikaela's boyfriend..and I like...cars also." Sam said and stepped backward and intertwined his hand with hers and glared at the boys looking at her. I stifled a chuckle.

They took their seats in the front and both of their bodies were position to look at me. They kept looking back and glanced me for a few minutes and I took a deep breath and turned to look at Edward.

"Is something wrong? I see your tensed." He whispered softly. I frowned in response. Can't he read their thoughts? I shook my head and concentrated in the boring class as I tried to calm myself.

* * *

I didn't see Mikaela and Sam the rest of the day and as the final bell rang indicating the end of the day, I tightly clutched Edward's hand and almost ran outside and looked at Sam and Mikaela across the parking lot leaning on Bumblebee looking at the door waiting for my appearance. Their faces instantly brightened as they saw me appear and I quickly dropped my hand away from Edward's and ran towards them and Sam quickly enveloped me in a hug and spun me around. I laughed and after a few seconds he let me down and ruffled my hair and I pouted and he laughed.

"How's my lil' cousin?" He nearly screamed as he asked; excitement filled in his voice and out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone looking at us. I ignored them.

"Fine,fine as always" I replied and turned to look at Mikaela who almost jumped on me as she hugged me tightly and I tightly hugged her back. She pulled away quickly and grinned at me. "I see my best friend has changed. Finally started thinking about fashion eh?" She said playfully as she playfully hit my shoulder with her fist.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nah, my boyfriend's sister asked me to wear this." I mumbled.

They burst out laughing. "Aww so my little cousin has a boyfriend now huh? Who is he? If he hurts you call me you know I'll rip him to pieces" Sam said as he winked at me. I chuckled as I realized what he meant. He won't be able to touch Edward but the autobots will.

I looked down at Bumblebee in his car form and patted the hood of the car. "Is that your boyfriend?" Mikaela gasped and I turned around to see Edward and Alice looking at me with a surprised look on their faces. I hope Edward didn't find out anything. I nodded and Mikaela mouthed "lucky".

Sam touched my shoulder and stepped forward. "Bella there's a emergency and you have to come so I'll come pick you up after two hours at Charlie's. Alright?" I nodded; surprised. Were all the autobots here?

"But do you know my address?" I asked in a small voice. Sam smirked and tapped Bumblebee indicating me that he knows. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Goodbye." I waved and they gave me one last hug before driving off. I walked back to Edward and he wrapped his arms around my waist and walked towards his car. "Who were they?" Alice and Edward asked at the same time.

I turned to look at Edward. "Sam is my cousin and Mikaela's my best friend"

Edward smiled and shook his head. "I know that but is there any particular reason for why they are here and why is Sam blocking his thoughts?" he asked softly in his velvet voice.

Confusion crossed my face as I looked at him. Block his thoughts? Does he know? "What do you mean?" I asked in a low voice.

Edward sighed. "His thoughts were mostly like _'gotta control my thoughts'_ or _'public place, have to keep cover'_ and stuff like that. Care to explain?"

I looked at him dumbfounded as I tried to figure out an answer. I shrugged. "I don't really know myself." I muttered.

Alice broke the silence "Bella I thought I was your best friend" She looked like she was about to cry if possible.

I rubbed her arm trying to reassure her. "No it's not like that Alice, you're obviously my best friend but it's not like I can't have more than one. Mikaela and I have been...together through...tough times." I struggled for words. Alice nodded as she understood but still was sad. I smiled and looked at my hands on my lap. I anxiously waited for the two hours to pass. I looked at Edward who looked like he was concentrating on something. "Edward, you do know the plan right?" I asked in a small voice. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow before nodding.

"And you do know you are not allowed to follow me when I'm with them right?" I added in a hopeful voice. He swiftly nodded. "Me and Alice are going to go hunting while you're away." He murmured. I sighed in relief. "Alright." I mumbled.

He dropped Alice on the way to my house and we went upstairs and finished our homework and then I replied to Renee's emails and cooked some dinner for Charlie. I looked at the clock. One more hour left. I sighed sadly and decided to clean the house even though everything was clean. Edward detected this and decided to keep me busy.

I was really glad I had one more hour left.

* * *

I quickly changed into something comfortable and went downstairs as I waited for Sam and Mikaela. Edward left 15 minutes ago as he said they will be here soon. I sighed in relief as I paced. After 5 minutes I heard two knocks on the door and jumped up and opened the door out of my way. I smiled at Sam and Mikaela and hugged them tightly and went over to Bee. "Hey bee!" I said enthusiastically as he jumped forward bumping me slightly. I laughed and went to open the door and sit at the back. We quickly drove off.

Mikaela and Sam turned to look at me. "So what happened after I left" I asked.

Sam sighed. "It's along story. Let's just say that Megatron is dead and everyone is safe now."

I nodded as I understood. We didn't lose anyone. Everyone's safe. Bee suddenly stopped and we stepped out from the car and I looked around and I realized I was in the same baseball clearing where that dreadful incident happened. I slowly walked towards and closed my eyes as I controlled my emotions. Flashbacks of the past came in my head as I played back everything in front of my eyes. I wished I could erase this memory; forget it..but I couldn't.

Mikaela looked at me with worry and concern in her eyes. "You alright?"

I nodded and looked down. "Why are we here?" I asked in a low voice. Tears threatened to spill.

"Apparently Optimus Prime wants to talk to you." Sam smirked. He was here?

"They're here?" I managed to ask. Sam grinned.

"Yes we are." Another voice spoke and i turned around to look at Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Sideswipe. I smiled.

"Hello again Isabella Swan." Optimus leaned down and looked at me in the eye.

"It's Bella and hello." I smiled. They must be blocking Alice's vision. I wonder if she got her vision back or not.

"Optimus tell her what you told me" Sam said. I silently waited for his reply.

"We have detected Decepticon signals near Forks, I believe someone is going to arrive here very soon." I gasped. I froze. Decepticons here. _Edward. Cullens. Secret._ it all suddenly came crashing down at me. If Decepticons were near, then the autobots will attack. If the autobots attack, the people of Forks can be in danger and if I'm in danger then Edward...

"In Shanghai I received this cryptic message from a Decepticon and it said this-" he projected the message

_"The Fallen shall return"_

The Fallen?

"The Fallen?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

Optimus hesitated before answering. "I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out what or _who_ they are, but right now you need to be protected. You are in grave danger.

_No_. I can't let Edward find out about my past and I can't tell the autobots about them. If the Volturi finds out they will personally hunt them down and kill them.

My heart beat quickened and I fell to my knees as I wrapped my arms around my waist. There is too much at stake. My life. The volturi. The autobots. Cullens. Victoria. My breathing accelerated.

"N-no." I said; my voice breaking.

"Bella you don't understand what they are capable of." Sam interjected

My head jerked up and I glared at him. "I may not know how dangerous they are but we have people here. I have a life here Sam!" Sam stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulders and held me up. "Listen to me Bella, your life is in danger the decepticons know you know about them, they have a reason for arriving in Forks, they can kill you if you don't get protection. Do you really want me to go to Charlie's house and tell him that your dead when I know we could have protected you?" I winced at his words. My only wish was eternity with Edward. I can't die. _Not like this._

I shook my head weakly and tears trickled down my cheeks and Sam let go of my shoulders. I looked up at Optimus. "What do you want to do?" My voice broke on the last word. I have to keep this away from Edward somehow.

Optimus looked at Sideswipe before looking back at me. "Sideswipe will be your guardian from now on-wards. Bumbleebee is Sam's guardian whereas Mikaela's is Ironhide." I looked up at Sideswipe who smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yo Bella!" Sideswipe greeted.

"Hey" I greeted back in a small voice.

Optimus Prime nodded. "Mudflap and Rad and Arcee are searching for the decepticons, if they get any signals we will alert you. Sideswipe, you will be with Bella at all times. Your main responsibility is Bella. Remember that." We all nodded and as he turned around and about to leave I interrupted. "Wait!"

Optimus turned around and looked at me. I took a deep breath and added. "Please try to protect your thoughts here and please be careful, secrets can spread very fast" I warned. Optimus nodded and hesitated for a second before he leaned down and looked at me. "Very well then but please remember to keep our secrets safe." I nodded and he transformed back into car form and drove off. I turned around and looked at Sam who stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug. I started sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. he gently rubbed my back as I calmed down. What if I lose Edward? What if I lose everyone? What if I lose Sam or Mikaela? What if I lose Charlie? Or the Autobots? Or what if the Volturi come?

I wiped my tears from the back of my hand and took deep breaths as I controlled myself. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Sam gently rubbed my arm. "It's fine. Sideswipe will protect you." he mumbled. Sideswipe leaned down and looked at me. "I promise I'll protect you Bella, cuz I'm damn good" He said smugly and smirked at me. I managed to smile. "Thank you" I whispered.

"No prob girl" He smiled. I looked at my watch it was almost dark. I looked back at Sam and Mikaela and they nodded and they came and tightly hugged me before saying their goodbyes and driving off with Bumblebee. I looked up and Sideswipe as he transformed into a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept. I looked at the car in awe.

"Wow, that's amazing." I said breathlessly and the driver car door opened indicating me to get in. I hesitantly got in and marveled at the interior. The car quickly started and drove off in high speed. I gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Woah easy there Swipe!"

"Oh yeah and from now on I'll be your new car so you can dump that old Chevy!" Swipe spoke from the radio. I frowned. "No way!" I exclaimed. "And I'll be driving you to school or anywhere you want from now on-wards." He added

"First transform into my Chevy." I demanded.

"Hell no I won't! It's about time you started showing off!" He mumbled. I sighed in defeat and then I remembered Edward. What was I going to say to him? How did I get this car from? "Swipe?" I asked in a low voice."

"Yeah?"

"What will I tell Edward or Charlie when he sees you?" I asked with worry and fear in my voice.

"Just tell them Mikaela and Sam gifted this to you as a birthday present." He spoke.

"Alright" I sighed.

"By the way your's boyfriend's name is weird" he added.

"Shut up" I hissed. Sideswipe chuckled in response.

After a few minutes he parked himself in the driveway. "Are you going to stay here the whole time?" I asked in an incredulous tone.

"Duh! What else do I have to do?" he muttered.

"Alright. Now be good I'll see you in the morning...or maybe in a few minutes" I said uneasily as I got out of the car. Sideswipe chuckled.

I walked into the house and looked at Charlie watching a game. "Umm Dad? Can you come out here for a second?" I called. I heard him a mumble a yes as he stood up followed me to the driveway.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "What is it Bel- Woah what is that?" His jaw dropped as he looked at the shiny car. I gulped and took a deep breath. _Well here goes nothing._ "Mikaela and Sam gifted this to me as a birthday present." I said in a unsure voice hoping I convinced him. He stared at the car with his mouth open and quickly closed it after he heard my reply. "Well that was kind of them..Bells that car..it's a beauty." he struggled for words. "I guess I should thank them for that.." he added and I started feeling uncomfortable; unsure where this conversation was leading to. "Umm so I'll see you in the morning, bye!" I quickly went inside and rushed upstairs praying not to trip. Luck was on my side as I didn't trip and got ready for bed.

I walked back into the bedroom after a few minutes in my pajamas and I walked towards the window and looked down at Sideswipe. I prayed that Sideswipe doesn't notice Edward arriving but then again if I give it more thought, Swipe won't be able to notice Edward coming in or out since Edward uses his vampire speed.

"Bella" I heard a velvet voice softly whisper in my ear and I slightly jumped as I turned around and looked at a smiling Edward. I smiled in relief. "How are you?" I asked softly as I stroked his cheek with my fingertips. He sighed and smiled. "I'm fine, I see you have a new car."

"Umm..yeah, it's nice isn't it?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Very. I cant believe you actually took the car since you don't like people spending money on you." His cool breath tickled my ear. What was I supposed to say? That it's a giant transforming robot organism that is now my guardian and is supposed to protect me from the decepticons?

I simple shrugged and stifled a yawn; tired. He understood instantly and lifted me up and placed me on the bed and wrapped the quilt around me and lay beside me. He kissed my forehead and started humming my lullaby as I fell into deep sleep.

One thing I knew for sure; tomorrow is going to be a terrible day.

* * *

**An: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. If you have any suggestions or ideas or requests for stories or crossovers please PM me and I will definitely think about them and credit will be given. :)**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3- Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight or Transformers series, characters or stories**

**Hi again! I just wanted to thank you for the support and for the reviews :)**

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter! **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I felt cold hands gently shaking me. "Love, it's time for school." Edward whispered softly in my ear and I slowly opened my eyes and looked at his Topaz eyes; dazzled. I smiled and he kissed my forehead. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He smiled at me.

"Would you mind if I drive myself to school today?" I asked in a low voice. Edward gazed at me for a moment before replying. "Not at all sweetheart. You should have seen Charlie in the morning. He was secretly wishing that you drive yourself to school today." He chuckled.

I shrugged. Charlie was in love with the car and he expected me to show it off. Little did he know that it was actually a autobot. I'll have to talk to Swipe about that.

Edward sighed and pulled himself away from me and got up. I frowned in response. "I'll see you in school love." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before leaving.

I quickly got up and got ready for school and slowly went downstairs; carefully taking each step. I managed to reach safely and I grabbed a granola bar before leaving. I locked the door after closing it and walked towards the shiny car. The driver car door opened and I went in without hesitation. The engine purred and I stared at the steering wheel as the car speed increased. "Mornin' kid!" Swipe greeted me from the radio.

"Good morning, I hope you were comfortable sitting there in the driveway the whole night." I replied.

Swipe chuckled. "It's alright, you should have seen your dad in the mornin'! He was literally standin' there in the driveway drooling at me for like about 10 minutes!" I chuckled and shook my head. _Charlie._

I played with my fingers which were resting on my lap. "Swipe I have to ask you this. Can I tell my dad and Edward about you?" I asked uneasily.

Swipe remained quiet for a few moments. "I don't know, but I think you should. They deserve to know but they should keep the secret." he broke the silence.

"You should see Sam's mom! Someone day or another she will blow our cover!" He added and chuckled.

"Right..." I said drawing out my words. I knew Mrs. Witwicky. She was very sweet and kind but she was more childish then Renee.

My fingers reached up and I lightly grabbed the steering wheel in my hands as I we reached to school. I had to pretend as if I'm driving. Swipe made a turn and parked the car beside Edward's. "Show off" I muttered under my breath as I grabbed my school bag and got out of the car. I looked at all the jaw dropped looks of the students. After a few seconds I saw Bee park beside us and loud music blared from the car-probably dubstep, I knew how much Sam liked Dubstep- and Sam and Mikaela got out and grinned at me. They came over and tightly enveloped me in a hug.

"You finally drove this bad boy to school didn't you?" Mikaela grinned and I looked at all the shocked faces of the students. Mikaela looked at where I was looking and smirked. "You think this is bad? They'll faint when they see all the cars." She winked at me and I chuckled. I looked at Alice who was staring at the car and Edward smiled at me. I walked towards them with Sam and Mikaela.

"Guys this is Sam and Mikaela. Mikaela and Sam this is Edward and Alice." I pointed at them and they smiled and greeted them.

Edward and Alice smiled back and I heard the bell ring and I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked towards our first class. Everyone looked at us as we entered class and took our seats. I blushed and got ready for class. After a few minutes the teacher arrived and started the class.

* * *

I walked to lunch with intertwined hands with Edward and I saw Mikaela and Sam sitting at our usual table with Alice, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Ben and Angela and Tyler. Jessica and Lauren were talking with Sam who was not that interested. They looked up and saw me and grinned. I smiled and rushed towards them. "Hello" I greeted everyone and they murmured 'hello'. We went to the lunch line and and bought our lunch and sat down with our lunch trays. I grabbed a water bottle and took a sip. "I love your car Bells, what model is it?" Mike asked me enthusiastically as I sat down. My furrowed in confusion. I opened my mouth to speak but Mikaela answered first. " It's a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept and me and Sam gifted to her as a birthday present."

Mike's jaw slightly dropped. "Wow" He breathed. Mikaela simply flipped her hair. Sam played with his phone; bored. I wonder how Sam and Mikaela enrolled in Forks High since they're supposed to be in college now. Maybe they managed to forge fake documents.

"So Sam what else do you like besides cars?" Jessica asked Sam in a flirty voice and she played with a strand of her hair.

Sam hesitated for a minute before answering. "I like music."

i could see Mikaela's clenched fist and sh was ready to punch Jessica at any moment. I stifled a chuckle.

Lauren decided to intervene. "Sam you should really hang out with us sometime." She smiled.

"Umm thanks, I'll see about that" He said hesitantly and smiled at Mikaela who glared at Jessica and Lauren.

Alice frowned suddenly and Edward nodded slightly. I turned to look at him, he smiled and place his hand above mine. "Alice saw that the skies are going to be clear in an hour, so we unfortunately have to leave to hunt." I frowned and nodded. "Well have fun" I murmured as he kissed my cheek before standing up and leaving with Alice. Sam and Mikaela looked at me with confusion. I sighed and mouthed "family matters" and they nodded.

The bell rang and I got up from my seat and threw the food in the garbage and walked to Biology.

* * *

I sat and got ready for the class and Mr. banner shortly entered after a few minutes and started the class. I sighed and frowned at the boring lecture.

I kept on glancing at the clock. 5 minutes passed.

7 minutes.

10 minutes.

15 minutes

20 minutes.

The door suddenly jerked open revealing Mikaela and Sam. I slightly jumped and looked at their worried eyes. Sam cleared his throat before entering the room with Mikaela and walked towards Mr. Banner and whispered something quickly to him and handed him the slip. Mr. banner took one looked at the slip and looked at me. "Bella, since Mr. Witwicky and Ms. Banes as requested you to be excused from class, you may leave." my eyebrows furrowed in confusion but I nodded and obediently got up and placed my books in my bag and walked out of class. As soon as I was out of the class, we ran to our cars. "What happened? I asked breathlessly.

"Decepticons signal detected near Forks!" Sam replied.

"Get in!" Mikaela called as she got in the car. I quickly ran towards Swipe and opened the door and got in. The engine purred and we drove out of the parking lot with Bee. i gripped the seat. "What happened Swipe?" I nearly yelled.

"Ironhide detected Decepticon signals near Forks!" Swipe exclaimed and he sped up. We drove away from Forks. I sighed in relief. At least the decepticons didn't arrive in Forks yet. He kept on driving for about 5 minutes until he made a turn which made my head bump into the window.

My eyes widened as the car engine purred and drove towards the forest at high speed. Bee was right beside us and Swipe stopped and the car door opened indicating me to get out. I quickly got out as Swipe an Bee transformed. Swipe turned around and looked at us. "Go! Hide now!" he ordered and we nodded as we maaged to run and hide behind some tress as we watched Ironhide and Optimus battle with the Decepticons. Bumblee and Sideswipe quickly got out htier weapons and got in the fight.

The two decepticons were large and quickly transformed into car forms and escaped and the autobots quickly transformed back into cars and I got in as we raced down behind them. Both the cars took of f on the rood at high speed followed by the Autobots.

"Faster, faster FASTER!" I yelled at Swideswipe. "You got it!" He exclaimed as the engine purred and the speed increased I looked out of the window and i saw Optimus behind us. "C'mon, c'mon" I muttered as we got closer to the decepticons. Bee got his cannons out. "Shoot it, shoot it SHOOT IT!" Sam yelled. Bee started firing but the decepticons managed to dodge. The decepticons drove towards the forest again. "Perfect" Swipe groaned.

We followed them to the forest and the autotobots managed to surround them. I quickly got out and sam pulled me back to hide me. "KILL IT SWIPE!" I yelled as Ironhide and Ratchet tried to kill one of the decepticons. Swipe tried to kill the other decepticon. I noticed how well trained his fighting skills were. The decepticon managed to hit Swipe in the jaw.

"SWIPE! KILL IT!" I yelled again. Swipe regained his senses and got out his two retractable Cybertanium arm blades and he aimed his machine guns at the decepticon. Bee managed to grab the Decepticon while Swipe shot him in the head; killing him. "Damn I'm good" He said smugly and Bee gave him a thumbs up.

I breathed in relief and i saw Ironhide kill the other decepticon by ripping his head apart. I got up and walked towards the autobots after the fight and looked at the decepticons. "You alright Swipe?" I asked him. He nodded swiftly. "Bee?" i asked and he gave me a thumbs up.

Ironhide bent down and looked at the Decepticons. One of them tried to speak up and Bee got out his cannons; ready to fire. Optimus held one finger to stop him and he bent down.

"Who sent you? Why are you here?" He asked in a calm voice.

"The F-Fallen shall re..tu..r..n..." These were the last words of the decepticon before he died.

"What the does the Fallen want from us?" Sam asked

Optimus looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I don't know Sam but I will find out soon."

I looked at Optimus. "Are these the only Decepticons present in Forks?"

"We don't know but if the decepticons have come here that means more will come and we have to be ready."

"Wait! Megatron is dead right? And my guess is that this Fallen must be a decepticon also right?" I hesitantly asked.

Optimus didn't look so sure but nodded. "So that means if he is sending decepticons to Earth, then he will also arrive here. So we should wait for him to arrive, or give him a message or something."

Optimus nodded and concentrated. "I will try to find out more until then stay safe and keep a look out."

I nodded weakly.

"Bella?" I heard a soft velvet voice call out my name behind me. I gasped. It sounded familiar. Too familiar.

I turned around and saw Edward and Alice staring at me with wide eyes.

Oh crap.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! :)**

**Remember to R&R!**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this. I kinda had writer's block for awhile and I still do but I need your advice. i was reading a few New moon fanfics and I had this brilliant story of what would have happened IF the cullens didn't return. So I may decide to write the story but do you think I should continue this one also? My new story is going to be Transformers/Twilight crossover BUT I also have another story which is a twilight/ Iron man/ Avengers crossover, so I need your help!**

**Do you want:**

**a) Me to continue this story and also start a Twilight/Iron man/ Avengers crossover?**

**b) Quit this story and write another Twilight/Transformers crossover?**

**PLEASE I need your help!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I decided to continue this story after a lot of requests so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Twilight or transformers or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I turned around and saw his wide eyes staring at me. I could feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes, I clenched my fists tightly. I heard heard Sam mutter profanities under his breath. It seemed as we stared at each other. I saw him blink as he came back to life.

"Bella" he stuttered in his speech. Never have I seen _Edward Cullen_ stutter in his speech._ Never._ My breath came out in short gasps and I tightly closed my eyes.

"Oh shit, this ain't gon' be good" I heard Mudflap mutter.

I remained motionless as I stared at Edward. "Bella what are those..creatures?" He asked in a low voice and I felt my world spinning. I knew it was over. This would be my last meeting with him. He found out my dark secret. He won't love me anymore. The tears traveled down my cheeks silently as I silently wished for his cold arms and whisper I love you's to me.

The next thing I felt was cold arms around my waist as I was pulled against something hard and cold. I realized it was Edward. I could feel his cool breath saturate my strands of air. I felt cold lips on my forehead as my fingers tightly clutched the soft material of his shirt, drenching it in tears.

I clutched his fingers more tightly as I looked into his gold smoldering eyes, "P-please don't leave me." I whispered hoarsely. He crushed me tighter to his chest and I kissed his shirt and he wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Shh it's alright don't cry" He cooed in my ear as he stroked my hair. I gripped his shirt tightly and gazed into his golden smoldering eyes. He softly smiled at me and wiped the tears with his thumb and lightly stroked my cheek with his fingertips.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Bella." His voice was filled with concern and determination as she spoke. A smile spread across my face as I stroked his hair.

I turned around and saw everyone looking away, they felt that they were intruding a private moment. I smiled and clutched Edward hand tightly in mine. I walked towards the autobots and sighed as Swipe looked at me. "Girl, I didn't know you would start hangin' out wit leeches!" Mudflap said sarcastically and I shot a glare.

A smirk formed on my lips and i turned and looked at Bee. "Bee?" I asked in a sweet childish voice. I pouted and looked at Bee with wide puppy dog eyes, knowing he would fall instantly. Bee looked at me and whined in a loud and threw his hands up in air in frustration as he looked at my expression. "Yes?" came the voice from the radio. I smiled sweetly at Mudflap muttered under his breath.

"Could you please teach Mudflap a lesson?" I asked in an childish voice. Bumblebee's eyes brightened and he gave me a thumbs up and pounced at Mudflap and punched him on the face repeatedly. "Lemme go dude! Ugh aw come on!" He kicked him and tried to get away but Bee's hold was strong. I looked at Edward who was gazing at Bee with his jaw open. I chuckled and squeezed his hand gently bringing him back to reality. He looked down and smiled at our intertwined fingers and stared at me.

"How do they know about us?" He softly asked in a bewildered tone. Bee froze and let Mudflap go and Optimus glared at Edward. "We have read legends about your kind." He paused before continuing. "We never encountered one of you but we do know about you and how you kill life for your own selfish reasons and hunger that we have to protect, so I ask you to step away from Bella and leave before you face your death" His voice turned cold as he got out his energy blades and pointed it at Edward. I quickly stepped in front of Edward in response. He looked at me indicating me to step back. Ironhide growled and Swipe took out his blades. Bee walked towards Sam and Mikaela and shielded them away from us and I shot a warning glance at Swipe and glared at Optimus.

"Would you guys stop? He is not what you think!" I shrieked. Sam and Mikaela stared at me in confusion. Optimus didn't care to what I said and Ironhide and pointed his rocket launchers at Edward. "Bella, move out of the way." He growled. Alice stepped forward an stood beside me. "Would you mind explaining to us who you are?" She asked in a calm voice. Optimus looked at the little pixie before glaring back at Edward. "I am Optimus Prime and this is the autobots. We have arrived here from Cybertron to protect human life from the deceptions." Alice's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Cyberton? Autotbots? decepticons?" She mumbled to herself. Alice turned around and looked at me. "How is all this connected to you?" she asked in an incredulous voice. I shrugged. "Danger magnet remember?"

"Bella step away from them." Optimus's cold voice rang in my ears. I didn't move. Sam stepped away from Bee and walked towards us. "Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Sam asked in a confused tone.

I glanced at Edward giving him the should-I-tell-him-look and surprisingly Edward nodded. I sighed before looking at Sam. "Edward are Alice very different from humans in fact they are...vampires" I mumbled. Sam froze and I gripped Edward's hand more tightly. Sam became deathly pale, his eyes were wide and he tightly clenched his fists and stared at Edward.

After a moment of silence the color on Sam's face returned and he looked down and glared at our intertwined hands and looked back at me. "That has to be the sickest joke I have ever heard Bella." He muttered as he shook his head. I glared at Sam and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You don't believe me don't you?" I hissed at him. A growl rumbled deep in Edward's chest. A smirk formed on Sam's face. "Prove it" was all he said.

I grinned and Edward smirked. I blinked and found Edward standing in front of a frozen Sam. He picked him up and darted deeper in the forest. Be's eyes widened and the autobots growled and I raised my hand up in the air to stop them. The next second Edward came back with a hyperventilating Sam. I chuckled at the sight. Mikaela sighed in relief and shook her head in response.

She looked at me and grinned. "Danger Magnet" she muttered and I smiled at her.

Bumblebee leaned down towards Sam who was too busy hyperventilating. "You okay?" Different voices came from his radio. He swiftly nodded and took deep breaths and he calmed down. I looked at Optimus who looked deep in thought. I took a small step forward. "Optimus please" I paused to take a deep breath. "He means everything to me, You know what happened when he left._ Please._ Just please, give them a chance." _Renee had called Mrs. Witwicky and Sam and Mikaela found out about my conditions and then the autotbots found out. It was a tough time for them to cope with about my condition. they worried non-stop. _

Tears were silently streaming down my cheeks. Optimus gazed at me and lowered his energy blades. "I have always been fair in my judgement Bella, therefore they will get a chance but," he paused and looked directly at Edward and Alice "You will not suck out the life of people that we have to protect" He said each world slowly.

"They value life Optimus, they have no intentions to harm humans. I have you full assurance that Sam and Mikaela will be safe under their presence." I assured Optimus and it looked like a something huge had been lifted from his shoulders. He visibly relaxed.

He nodded. "Very well then, we spare them today." Optimus's voice was sincere and I smiled. "T-thank you so much, I don't know how to thank you..." I trailed off as my voice got weaker with each word.

Optimus leaned down and looked at me directly in the eye. "You are our friend, Bella, you may have not been with us in the hardest time but you should know that we all felt your presence beside us and our trust in you will never fade." I smiled "Thank you." my voice croaked out.

_I remembered when I kept on calling Sam and Mikaela and I broke my phone by throwing it in frustration._

I turned around and looked at Edward and Alice. They were quiet the whole time. "So, what do you think?" I looked at Edward. Alice just simply nodded. gazing at the autotobts in fascination. Edward smiled at me. "I never learned such a thing existed in this universe, It's all very astonishing to see. I can't believe we never heard about this before." he paused before adding on. "And the fact they know about our existence is well astounding." He stared at the autobots in awe. His eyes were twinkling with wonder.

"I can't see Bella anymore." Alice murmured to herself. I turned around. "It's alright Alice, the Autotbot's arrival will cause your vision to be a bit blurry." I assured her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Mikaela staring at Alice with confusion written on their faces. "Edward can read minds, and Alice can see the future." I pointed out. Sam gasped and Edwards smirked. "I heard that." Edward said in his velvet tone. I heard Sam mutter profanities under his breath and Edward chuckled. I raised my eyebrow at Edward and he shook his head in response. My eyes traveled down to his perfect full lips which parted slightly and his sharp angular features.

"What else can you do?" Optimus voice brought me back to reality. Edward explained everything about the Cullens and their nature and Sam and Mikaela were astonished and Mikaela called me "lucky". Truly I was lucky. _Very_ lucky. I explained about my time in Forks. Edward and Sam cringed when I told them about what happened after Edward left. I rubbed Edward's fingers to calm him down. The autobots had requested to help in hunting down Victoria and Edward had graciously agreed.

* * *

We were sitting on the ground as we talked. I was sitting in Edward's lap and his chin was on my head. His cold arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands overlapped his. We were enjoying the silence.

"I have 2 months left and then I start University." he pointed out and I grinned at him. He played with Mikaela's hair.

Before meeting Rosalie or Esme or Alice I thought that Mikaela was the prettiest girl on this Earth. She didn't require any makeup. Her hair was black with dark brown highlights which are only noticeable in the sunlight. She was tall and thin, I never imagined that I could compare myself to her. it was true that Edward and all the boys in school found me pretty here or beyond beautiful as Edward likes to describe me but i knew I couldn't rival Mikaela's beauty even if I could I would never because she was my best friend and I don't like to show off.

I felt light kisses on my neck causing me to shiver in pleasure. The electricity between us was increasing with every touch like wildfire. I smiled as he nuzzled my neck I lifted my hand and stroked his copper hair which were unbelievably soft and had the right shine. He smiled; enjoying the feel of my touch.

Sam and Mikeala were going back to LA in two months. Mikaela was going to work with her father whereas Sam is going to university. I still wonder how he managed to come here and in school. Maybe he had some exams to complete. "Are you excited Sam?" I asked him as I grinned. He shot me a glare and I chuckled. "Maybe" He replied with a smirk playing on his lips.

There was silence for a long time. Edward decided to ignore the others and he concentrated on me. "My little danger magnet" He purred in my ear. His cool breath tickled in my ear. I smiled and stroked his cheek. He was perfect in every way. I leaned in and placed a sweet passionate kiss on his lips to which he responded. He deepened the kiss I started and I played with his hair.

"Get a room!" Sam an Mikaela yelled and I pulled away and shot them a glare who were smiling widely. "How can you stay in so much control near Bella?" Optimus asked in awe.

"Love" was all Edward replied.

* * *

I didn't realize how much time passed. Optimus ordered everyone to go back home and Edward thanked him for his assistance. The autobots transformed and Bee drove off with Sam and Mikaela following them. I grabbed Edward's and Alice hands who were too stunned to move and Swipe drove forwards towards us and the car doors opened. They came back to life and walked towards the car with me. I sat in the driver's seat with Edward in the passenger. Alice decided that she wanted to hunt so she ran off. "Do I drive or you?" I asked in a uneasy tone. "Swipe chuckled. "I don't want you scratchin' me so how I about i drive and you make out wit the leech?"

"Swipe,be good" I growled lightly and Swipe grumbled in response. The engine purred and we drove off in high speed and I grumbled under my breath about following the speed rules and suddenly the car picked up more speed and I clutched the sides of the leather seat and Edward chuckled. The car was going at 210 mph. My eyes almost felt out of my sockets and I bit back a scream. " .Down" I spoke each word slowly through gritted teeth. The engine purred and the speed increased in response. I could feel my stomach churning. "I think I'm gonna be sick" I managed to mumble.

"You better not ruin my seats!" Swipe hissed. I smirked. "Then slow down!" I hissed back. Swipe bit back a growl and the car speed decreased to 100 mph. It was still fast. Edward was grinning wildly. "Like the car?' I asked with a smile.

"Very much, yes. Rosalie will be burning with jealousy when she sees this car." he chuckled and I played with his fingers. "Did you know that this is a limited edition model? Rosalie wanted to buy a car just like this one but except in red." I silently thanked God that she got another car. Swipe likes to be unique and I love this car very much.

* * *

We arrived home and Swipe parked in the driveway. Edward decided that he will go back home and tell everyone the news with Alice. He kissed me goodbye and I hesitantly walked in the house and saw Charlie on the couch watching a game. I looked at the clock and decided to cook something for dinner. I made lasagna and I quickly ate my portion and gulped down a glass of milk and decided to watch the game with Charlie.

After 3 hours I decided to go to sleep and went upstairs and I went to my bedroom and grabbed my toiletry bag and my pajamas and went down, I managed to tripe on the last step but quickly regained balance and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, removing all traces of lasagna in my mouth and stepped out of my clothes and quickly showered and shaved and applied some lotion and then wore my pajamas and I brushed damp hair

I stepped out of the bathroom and gave a Charlie a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to sleep. I closed the door behind me as I knew Edward was on the bed but I went towards the window and I saw Swipe was gone. I knew Optimus has called him. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and as expected I saw Edward laying on the bed beside me. he grinned and pulled me to him and laid me down on the bed and covered me with a quilt and laid beside me on top of the quilt. I wrapped my arms around Edward's torso and pulled myself against him as I cuddled to him. Edward pulled me tighter against him and I kissed his cold muscular chest as he played with my damp locks of hair.

"Do you still love me after finding out about my past?" I asked and Edward leaned down and kissed my neck. His light kissed traveled down to collarbone and then back up before replying. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath as my heart beat quickened,

His lips grazed my ear lobe. "Bella I love you more than anything in the world why in the world would you think that?" He asked me in a soft voice and I stifled a yawn. He saw that and he sighed kissed my forehead. "Sleep my love, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

He hummed my lullaby and I clutched his shirt tightly as I snuggled and relaxed and soon fell into deep sleep.

Everything was alright now.

* * *

**Please R&R! :)**


End file.
